Rosas
by Himelicius
Summary: "Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas, mil rosas para mí. Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas, que no importa si es muy tonto soy así". One-shot sobre Fem!Spain x France.


_Vale, lo sé, debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de "Solo se vive una vez" pero es que me vino la inspiración y necesitaba escribirlo. Está basado en la canción "Rosas" de La Oreja de Van Gogh. La volví a escuchar el otro día por casualidad y se me ocurrió, no hay más explicación. Espero que os guste aunque no es la pareja más popular._

_Hetalia no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Himaruya._

* * *

Un rayo de sol que se colaba travieso por la ventana me sacó de mis sueños. Me incorporé en la cama frotándome los ojos con las manos y miré por la ventana, era una preciosa mañana de primavera. Aunque me llevó un buen rato, conseguí salir de la cama, y perezosa todavía, bajé a desayunar. Como hacía un día tan bueno decidí arreglarme y salir a dar un paseo, me vendría bien para estirar las piernas y además, llevaba una larga temporada encerrada en casa. Subí rápidamente a la habitación y abrí el armario escogiendo de entre todos los vestidos uno azul turquesa con un sencillo estampado floral. Fui al baño, me lavé los dientes y me hice mi habitual moño. Salía del cuarto cuando miré mi neceser de maquillaje, que ya debía de tener polvo. Un día como hoy se merece que me arregle ¿no?

Contenta con el resultado, cogí mi bolso y abrí la puerta, sin poder evitar sonreír al sentir los rayos del sol sobre mi piel.

Paseaba relajada, sin ningún destino concreto al que llegar. Torcí la calle y me crucé con un hombre al que habría reconocido en cualquier lugar; alto, con unos preciosos ojos azules y una melena rubia recogida en una coleta baja, ¿cuánto tiempo había esperado para volver a verle? Decidida, comencé a andar en su dirección hasta que vi que no estaba solo. Iba acompañado de una jovencita rubia que tenía el pelo recogido en dos largas coletas y que llevaba unas gafas tras las que escondía sus ojos azules, del mismo tono que los del hombre. Frené en seco, viendo como el hombre rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de la chica y la sonreía con ternura. Pasó a mi lado, apenas rozándome y ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, nada. Volví en mí al notar dos cálidas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, no quería que me vieran así, por lo que empecé a correr, queriendo huir de ese sitio. Tras unos minutos, me detuve a descansar y observé el lugar al que había llegado. Lo conocía perfectamente pues me había pasado allí muchos días, quizás demasiados, pero desde hacía unos meses, había dejado de ir. Me senté en uno de los bancos derrotada, no quería estar en ese sitio, pero una fuerza superior me impidió marcharme. Entonces, comencé a recordar.

Le conocí cuando apenas éramos unos niños, y nos hicimos amigos enseguida. Pasábamos los veranos juntos, jugando bajo el cálido sol sin parar de reír, y por las noches, íbamos al campo a ver las estrellas. Así fue año tras año, hasta que dejamos de ser unos niños y dejé de verle como un simple amigo. Yo no me atrevía a decirle nada porque tenía miedo de echar nuestra amistad a perder, así que aguanté en silencio a su lado, aconsejándole sobre cómo conquistar a las chicas, procurando ser la mejor amiga para él. De pronto, una noche cualquiera, mientras mirábamos las estrellas, me pidió que le diera un beso. Yo no entendía por qué me lo había pedido, ya que él había besado a muchas, pero era algo que yo llevaba mucho tiempo deseando, así que le besé. Desde esa noche, cada vez que quería que me callara me daba un beso y cuando apartaba los labios, me sonreía con ternura diciéndome que esa era la única manera de pararme. Era su forma de decirme que me quería, por lo que yo le devolvía la sonrisa y le daba otro beso.

Pasaron seis meses hasta que mi felicidad terminó. Fue en los últimos días de invierno, en la misma estación en donde estoy ahora. El tren a París estaba a punto de llegar así que fui a abrazarlo con fuerza cuando él me apartó. "Adiós Isabel. Un placer haber coincidió en esta vida".

Entonces me llevé una mano al corazón, comprendiendo el significado de aquellas palabras. Con un hilo de voz le pregunté por qué hacía eso y solo supo responderme con excusas que ni él mismo comprendía. Así sin más, se subió al tren y no miró atrás, dejándome sola en mitad de la estación.

Por eso durante meses esperé allí, lloviera o hiciera sol, con la cara llena de lágrimas, sentada en aquel banco, esperando a que él se bajara del tren trayendo consigo mil rosas para mí. Se quejaría de las tonterías que hace por amor pero lo diría sonriendo ya que en realidad quería hacerme feliz por encima de todo, y yo le besaría con todo mi amor y le perdonaría todo lo que había hecho. Así era como ocurría en mi cabeza, pero jamás pasó en la realidad. Él nunca volvió a por mí.

Tras largos meses de espera, comprendí que solo me estaba haciendo daño a mí misma engañándome de esa forma, y decidí no volver. Fue muy duro mantenerme alejada de la estación pero finalmente lo logré.

Y cuando por fin empiezo a rehacer mi vida, lo vuelvo a ver acompañado de otra chica, a la que mira como a mí y a la que seguramente le dirá las mismas cosas románticas. Eso no había sido lo peor, lo más duro es que ni siquiera me había mirado, ni de reojo. Me había sacado de su vida completamente y yo no. El verle había sido la prueba de que no lo había superado, de que seguía enamorada de él hasta los huesos y de que jamás sería mío.

Las lágrimas volvieron a recorrerme el rostro y no pude evitar pensar que quizás el amor verdadero es solo el primero, y que los demás sirven solo para intentar olvidarlo.

Comenzó a anochecer, y cuando avisaron de que la estación cerraba, me marché a casa. A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano y sin apenas desayunar corrí a la estación y me senté en el mismo banco.

Me llevé una mano al corazón y me dije a mí misma, "Hoy quizás sí".

* * *

_Vale, sé que ha sido muy corto y muy triste pero es que me lo imaginaba así completamente._

_Por si alguien tiene dudas, la protagonista es Fem!España, el chico es Francia y la nueva novia es Fem!Canadá._

_Y tras esta paradita de historia, vuelvo a ponerme manos a la obra con el otros fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer._

_PD: siento las posibles faltas de ortografía._


End file.
